The sequel to The Host
by CJ1872
Summary: I love the Host so heres my sequel for it: What is so important about this Host that Dancing Fin has been given? Will Dancing Fin find her true happiness or will others stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1: Desire is my Fear

**Chapter 1**

**DESIRE IS MY FEAR**

Emotions, so many reactions, excitements are so amazing. They are imperative to survival. Souls do not have any form of this. I asked to come to Earth many millennia ago, I travelled in my cool compartment safely tucked away.

The day I woke up was the 25th of August, my eyes opened to a bright room where my vision has not yet gotten used to it after being incapacitated for so long. I believed in full communication, no matter how rough or horrible, honest or kind, that is what I longed for. And it is exactly what I want and need. These souls I live amongst are the opposite, soulless to be honest.

I woke up and saw blurry faces; the Healers were surrounding me and I could not see them very well; but soon their faces turned sharper, the male I saw watching over me had bright green eyes, and a happy smile.

"Good day, how are you? Do you feel any pain?"

"It is very vague, but my eyes seem to work. My arm and left knee hurts though, is that normal."

He was kind. "That is a terrible story, I feel we should let you know the full story, but after you recuperate, not now. This kind helper brought you some clothes, from your home."

I realized I was naked on a cool steel table, I couldn't move my leg very well and so the kind Healer helped me. He left me alone so I could get changed, it would not have made any difference if they stayed, and I was not shy. I stood with a limp and moved towards the mirror standing on the right side of the steel table. It was difficult to fathom that this was me; this dark long wavy hair, violet eyes which I heard was very uncommon in humans, my new mouth was petite but had luscious full lips and straight average sized teeth, my new skin was radiant, flawless with two small beauty spots just under my lip to the right corner. In my memories she felt self-conscience about it but I thought it was stunning. It pulled the face, the look of her beauty together. I feel amazed that this is my body and my face. I looked down and I had long thin fingers with long, raged dirty nails, understood as she was in survival mode, every part of my body was dirty, I couldn't help but ask myself if the Seekers kicked her around. I cleared those thoughts. Now I must find information about her, about Natalia Alco; which was a strong name and I was very happy to be her, however I am originally from the Dolphin World, and I rather stay with the name I was given from my world Mother: Dancing Fin.

I took the clothing that I found on the table, a small shirt and small shorts, I looked in the mirror once again; my structure _was_ very small but I could feel it was strong. I pulled on my clothes and the strappy shoes that were also on the table. The clothes feel right on me however the Soul who I was, who I am wanted something that covered up a bit more, but I must admit that this did look good.

I walked out to the hallway; and the helper was waiting outside. She smiled and told me to join her in the Healer's office. I walked to the end of the hall and turned down another hall to the right. The office smelled nice to me of course but all of a sudden a memory of a "doctors" office came through my mind. That memory of an office for a medical matter; was not nice, her memory of the smell and experience was not pleasant; apparently she had always feared people of the medical profession. I do not know why there was unpleasantness, Healers were wonderful. I did not see a problem.

I sat in the very soft red sofa and waited for the Healer to come in. "Hello, I see you seem to like the clothes we picked out for you? We were not sure; please do tell me how do you feel?"

"Well I feel different of course, but it is a good kind of different, I feel full of life, and I feel I can do anything." How I was explaining to him was making me excited. I could not wait to explore, and discover.

"Well then I am very glad for you, do you have any questions for me? Anything you feel would help your adaption to this world and your host?"

"You told me earlier when I awoke that I would hear about how this body, this host came to be in such condition?" I was too curious; I could not live not knowing what happened to my host.

"Ah yes, it is not the best story and I hope you do not change your mind over this. Now this will shock you as how we… found this body was horrific. Now the Seekers got a phone call that there was a human seen sneaking through a broken fence board in her neighborhood. She was alone and very frightened but also terribly hostile, the Seekers actually had to phone in more reinforcements to calm this creature. She was violent, and the Seekers had to control the situation by using force and we regret to say that injuries occurred. There were many Seekers trying to get hold of her and she injured almost all of them; that is how she broke her arm and fractured her left knee. So that is the horrific story, I terribly regret what happened to her, everyone understands that these creatures are frightened when they see us coming but do they truly understand our reasoning behind it. This is a pure, glorious Planet that is being tortured by these… infestations and… no I'm sorry, you were just inserted and need to recuperate; please the Helper here will take you to your "new" home." I was confused; I wanted to ask more questions.

"Excuse me, can I ask a question?"

"But of course, I do apologize for acting so brief, please ask away." He stood up and walked around the room and waited for my questions.

"Why did you even give this body a Soul? She was injured was she not, usually procedure would be to dispose of the Human and just use another human that was captured, is Natalia Alco important to you?" I waited on the red sofa and waited for his answer.

"I suspect you think I am secretive? I do not want you to feel that way."

"I just believe you are after something that you think I can get, when in fact I came to Earth to pursue happiness and real life." I was beginning to feel irritation and a hint of anger. "I would love to know if I could know everything about this body… now please." I crossed my legs and was sure I would be here for a long time.

"Dancing Fin, Natalia Alco was a human who escaped from her home when her parents came in with eyes that shined silver, she smacked her mother with her tennis racket in the face and her father was stabbed in the stomach with a knife that she got from the kitchen, the mother got to the phone and called the officials but she was gone when they got there and was wanted ever since, that was two years ago. Dancing Fin we are certain Natalia has memories of family that are still out there in hiding. We need those memories."

"I plead with you that I am not about to spend my days on this beautiful Earth searching through memories, I will be here living, making memories. I am a Soul, not a Seeker, and I would appreciate some boundaries." I was starting to become very angry and it scared me.

"I apologize; we should not burden you with our troubles. Please go with this kind helper to your new home." He seemed livid but quiet about it. To be honest, I did not care if there were humans running about, it was their world. He pointed me out the door, I moved in his direction and followed the Helper, she was small and very sweet; and she took me out to eat at a place called KFC, the helper gave me background information however I did not need it. The memory of KFC made my mouth water so I was very excited to experience it all for myself.

"So this is not usually what we do for patients but you seem quite wary of this Planet and so maybe I could give you answers and tips." She smiled and put her hand on mine and she was very sweet.

"Tell me; is there any more information about this body?"

"Yes, I always do my homework before insertion for all these cases. Her name is Natalia Alco, she is 21 years of age on 24th July 1991, she was a track star in her educational institution where she was a very bright participant, and she was also a great player of tennis; as well as an athlete. She was exceptional. And so you will carry on that extraordinary life she led." She smiled and ordered me a supposed fantastic meal.

When I heard what she was saying, I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach, for some reason I feel sadness for Natalia as she did not finish her experiences… I took someone's body, someone's life. We were there, eating and drinking our delicious liquids. KFC is my favorite food, but from knowledge of the memories; fatty tissue. The body fat will increase if KFC will be my main food source. We ended the meal and we were on our way to my home where I was going to live for all my lives.

The drive was far but not so far so I would be close to the KFC structure, definitely my new eating place. The way the neighborhood looked was quaint and very clean and structured around beauty. It is so be stunning, I could not explain. However the Planet of the Dolphins was so much more beautiful, the colors were diverse and lively and mixed and just so amazing. And here my Planet Earth is now my new home and it is just as perfect as my Dolphin Planet. There were many green trees and short, bright green grass covering the front lawns of all the homes. The homes were big and unique, with large windows looking over the neighborhood. We carried on driving and the neighborhood seemed to go in a curved U, what an interesting shape, it's nothing I have ever seen. We suddenly stopped, and I looked around and saw the most extravagant structure, it was… it was breathtaking. The Helper was kind; she opened the door for me and let me take it all in without a word.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" I was so new at this; I forgot what my instincts were telling me: _**always be polite**_

"Singing Daisy, I was on the Flower Planet for my whole life, but the Earth is amazing and my new home; hopefully you will feel the same." I smiled and said our goodbyes, not many souls become great friends normally. I stood there on the pavement, looking up at my new home. I felt strange just standing there so I looked around before I walked in.

This was going to be an experience.

There was a very wide, stone driveway towards a silver two car garage. A porch with five long steps leading up to a double front door, a roof over the porch extending about a meter over the steps with almost ancient looking pillars extending up to that roof. Stunning architecture, immaculate condition and the corners of the house had wooden paneling and the other material of the house was steel. The mixture was perfect and so gorgeous. The windows were positioned so nicely and they were different sizes and it worked so perfectly. The lawn outside was recently cut and the garden was perfect, roses, daisies, and I think a few other types were growing on the left and right of the porch, there were two very large lanterns standing on the edge of the middle step. I decided to go inside then to explore. However the memories of the inside and outside of the house are in the memories, but I need to see the real thing and feel it. The warmth, smell the smells see the décor and see the pride of when these creatures built and made this their home.

Now I'm taking it over. I stopped and looked down at my feet, I felt sorrow. I took a few small breathes and I stepped into the house.

I walked through the front door and was welcomed with a fresh smell of lavender. The hallway was long, with a thin black carpet with cream colored walls and dark skirting. Paintings of old Victorian homes and portraits of the family; the mother, father and myself as the child, but now we will all be equal since we are much, much older. On the left side, as I walked in came the living room with an arch doorway with maroon walls and hard wood floors and a white crystal chandelier hanging in middle of the ceiling. There lay a dark blue carpet that tied the room together perfectly. Black leather couches pointed towards one side of the room where the flat screen television was standing. The décor was astounding. I walked through the room and, and I walked through to the kitchen; it was striking and marble. It would be called the "dream kitchen" too many who loves the culinary aspect of life. I walked down the hallway to the right and walked into the biggest restroom I have ever seen. A massive, round bath tub and a bright yellow carpet. This place was so beautiful.

I walked up the black staircase, looked left and right and saw a black door in the distance; memory shows me that this is _my_ room now. I walked towards it and opened it slowly, felt like another life to me… ironically. The smell of air freshener was in the room, I was engulfed in a sweet smell, I think maybe strawberry. The room was really big and the walls were bright blue and they were covered in large paper posters. The bed is very large and there is an enormous window to the left of the bed. Looking out on the community park, where I saw many children laughing and playing. The bed was made of feathers, the pillows were so soft and the rest of the bed was also very soft and the color was yellow. Strange color mix but still quite nice I guess. The armoire was on the far right next to the bathroom door, it was dark and it suited everything in the room. Everything I wish I had.

**I wish I was Human**

I walked back down and sort of skipped towards the blue sky I saw through the glass door, I remembered in my memory that out there was the massive backyard. I stood on the porch and saw a Soul knelt in the soil, another lying on the lounge chair in the corner. The male was the father of Natalia, and the female was the mother. They turned to me and they smiled and waved as if this was all natural and nothing out of the ordinary in this strange situation. I walked on the neat cut grass; it was green and filled with long stems of beautiful flowers: orange, pink, white, yellow, red and purple. There was a square of water in the ground that made sounds and the water was bubbly; what was this machine? The memory of a "Jacuzzi," came to mind, it looked magical. I walked around the yard and felt the fresh, warmth on my skin and thought what I should do. I sat on the bench, closed my eyes and felt the sun rays. Natalia's body was strong and fearless; my mind was going through the memories and found her last. It was much worse actually feeling her feelings and seeing what she saw in front of her path, her running, her beat going faster and faster. It is sad, terrifying and mortifying to see firsthand how she fought the Seekers and how they looked so sinister.

Souls and Seekers are not programmed to hurt or kill any human without feeling some remorse. These Seekers looked wrong, and evil. I felt nauseous.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginings

**Chapter 2**

**New Beginnings**

The night went smoothly for my first night on Planet Earth. I slept soundly and the bed was amazing and it felt smooth against my body. In the early morning, I felt myself alone and so I did not know what to do. I decided I wanted to find a job to keep myself busy. There was not any transportation for me to use. I started to walk through my neighborhood and watched as Souls left for work. The sun was still low, it was early in the morning and so when I got to the city, the sun was in the middle of the sky, it was far and so as soon as I got to a store, I asked for a bottle of water and what looked like an egg and cheese sandwich. I looked through the other stores and saw a sign: HELP WANTED.

Bloomingdales, this was a clothing store and they gave me the job as soon as I asked. It was very fun as I saw many Souls and Seekers scoping the stores and looking happy as soon as they see something they liked. Strangely enough as I stood at the counter, I watched a woman wearing sunglasses, her hair down and looking terribly sneaky, I walked towards her and waited for her to notice me.

"Do you have anything in mind ma'am?"

"Um… no, no thank you, I'm just looking around." She seemed jittery and quick to leave the store.

It was very strange to see a Soul, or Seeker who was not friendly towards others.

During the day I met many Souls and Seekers come in and ask me questions and I was even asked for coffee the one afternoon with a male who was kind. I joined the male at a place called Starbucks; he was a manager of a clothing store and as he says; was very successful.

The hours, the days and the months went by terribly in my life, it was sad and I just wished I was; the males were how you say: hot for me. But me, I don't feel anything for them although I wish I did. I would like to be loved and feel love for others.

**I wish I was Human. **

I liked this job, the clothes, the constant sea of Souls coming through smiling and being so kind. I was available to beautiful clothing, I knew more and more Souls every day, I was happy. But as the months got more and more I started feeling abnormal, and eerie. My head started hurting more and at moments my body would not respond to what I wanted to do. I was afraid it would be a "Numb body" which is what the Healers use as saying that the body's we use to live on this planet do not work. I feel different, something is not right, not like in the beginning.

I've been in this body for 6 months now and things are really starting to feel uncommon, I do not understand. Once a week I visit my Analyst, this female helps me understand Human feelings and the Earth; a Human would call them "shrinks." I was wondering what was going on so I decided to confide in her.

"Hello Dolphin Fin how is it going for you today?" she was young, small and very friendly. She always wore her bright hair in a bun, with dark eyes and bright pink eye shadow and wearing bright red lips.

I sat opposite her and replied back honestly.

"Too be honest, I am feeling different then how I felt in the beginning, and it is really starting to bother me, I do not know what to do, please help me?"

"Firstly tell me how you felt when you awoke from the insertion?" she held her hands together on her lap and her eyes were staring into mine.

"Pure joy, never like on the Dolphin Planet, there are more emotions here, more movements, but not a lot of color, but still, so much more beauty_" I did not know what more to say.

"Now tell me what you feel now?"

"Invaded, I feel invaded." I felt a wet mark on my cheek, I think I was crying.

"Dolphin Fin, why do you feel invaded, is something happening?"

I waited, hesitant. "Everything in here, it is safe; I kept the oath my host honored, I will keep it as long as my lives are able to stand." She smiled kindly and waited for me to speak.

"Yes something is happening, and I do not like it, I feel lost and silly. I am working in the city and all of a sudden I feel like I am unable to move my fingers, or my leg and the others would stare. I hate it when they stare."

I waited for her to think up an answer that will fix me; I need her to fix me.

"Why do you say "others" in that way?" she shared a look that meant confusion so I could not answer, I did not know what that meant. "Do you have a feeling of anger towards Souls Dolphin?"

"No why would you say that?"

"You did not even think about it, you just answered, some would say that is a way of hiding something important." I stood up then in anger, but showed kindness towards her, I did of course need her help.

"I do not feel that I belong among the Souls, I really do not understand my feelings among the Souls, I just do not know."

I paced the room while she watched and as soon as I sat down I was thrown with another question and was very conflicted to answer, and afraid to tell her especially.

"Do you wish you were Human? Would you feel better if you were one of them? Again I say this, I do not speak about my sessions to anyone, and it is unethical. I believe in privacy and I believe in listening and helping."

"Yes I do, I wish I was Human. Souls do not feel anything, there are no feelings; I mean real feeling; pain, anger or… love." I felt as if I was screaming at her, I did not want to upset her.

"I understand," I really thought she was lying. "I felt that once, do you know; I actually have a… a child who _is_ Human, and she is absolutely amazing and full of emotion, no fear in her heart, no knowledge of this insane world." Her eyes were warm and unafraid.

I was shocked I could not understand that, I assumed all Humans were either invaded if functioning or removed if broken, how Souls could take that risk, _we do not take risks_. "That is unbelievable, how did you get that to work? How can the Souls allow that?"

"It was their idea actually, when a child grows up in a world where there are Souls, instead of Humans, they believe it is true, they are not a threat to us. She is just 3 years old, so she is really not a threat."

Now I feel more comfortable with her. We spoke for hours, and when I looked at the time, it was 7:00 and I had missed all my meals and yet I felt incredibly full. I drove home and sat on my bed and just thought. I was thinking about everything and what I was feeling. I really wanted to be normal and be Human and just be around them and really start my life, truly the beginning. I worked for many more months but the pain started to come and go more frequently. I took off days and stopped going in to work. I could not function with the constant throbbing and bumping and gnawing at my brain, and I was too afraid to share it with anyone. How am I supposed to live like this, I do not even know what _this_ is, it is unheard of. On an odd day, I felt something sharp and I swear I heard something, a faint whisper, maybe even a question. The Healer never said anything about this; I do not think it was even possible. _"Let me out!"_

That woke me up one morning, early the morning and it frightened me, almost to death. My heart pounded out of my chest, I broke out into a cold sweat and I started shaking.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU?" silence in my head, but I stood there yelling in my head; my head burned. I feel stupid and weird.

"_Parasite, worm, kill me!" _

My eyes were moving frantically side to side; I stood in front of the mirror and wished my mind would open up so I could see what was happening.

"Are you talking to me? Are you in my head?"

"_Either you kill me, or let me go or I will make you jump off of something… I promise I will! I am stronger than you think!"_

Why is this happening?

That whole day I was feeling ill, my stomach is not well nor is my head, the screaming inside hurts me. I took No Pain and it did not feel like it was working and I realized that I have to try and figure this situation out by myself in order to feel better. I was acting ridiculous towards the Souls who live in the home with me but all they did was walk around and said I should go to a healer. I will have to do this on my own. I was cooped up in my room and trying to keep busy by fixing broken things and changing it to what I want. The bed had yellow sheets so I changed it to a dark orange mix with black swivels, with bright orange pillow covers. I felt a strong ache in my head and it felt loud and uncomfortable. I looked at the walls and decided that I am an adult, a woman in a life that is safe and amazing therefore the posters and the color of the walls must go, and so I redid it to a very light grey, and found large paintings of meadows and abstract art. The screaming started louder than, when I scanned the room my head erupted and I actually started yelling from shock and I ran into my door and got light-headed and fell. The female came into the room, she was very surprised at my position on the floor and she was scared for my safety.

"Dolphin Fin, what happened, why are you on the floor?"

She held my face in her hands and she was checking for damage. "I am fine, I thought I saw a bug but it was a paint smudge, I am sorry for scaring you." She helped me up, but my face really hurt and I looked in the mirror after the female who calls herself Dancing Petal, she wanted to take me to the Healer Sanctuary and see if I need surgery. All Souls are very cautious and we take every precaution to keep safe, but these days, since I have a new life on my Earth, I find it silly; how are you supposed to live without taking risks. All that was on my tanned face was a bruise that will heal on its own.

"_Take a risk, buy a gun and blow me out of this world, and bleed forever!" _scary and very vivid images started popping up in my mind and it was giving me a very horrible head-ache and I could not concentrate. Images of very terrible things and clips of things Humans do, this Host was not a pleasant one, how do I tame her, better yet how do I get rid of her? I did not know how to react to this Host; I am horrified at the animal in my head. I was walking back and forth in my head, through the halls and I was crazy with confusion. I believe I need help from a Healer. But something in me wanted nothing to do with a Healer and so I was conflicted. They were my family and they would help me. Or would they set me free from this terrible fate.

I was so afraid, afraid of everything I was thinking and those thoughts were dangerous. Many things a Soul should not think of.


	3. Chapter 3: Was I wrong

Chapter 3

**Was I wrong?**

Life started to really throw me a few hard, on-coming punches and I was not enjoying it. The voice in my head has not left me, unfortunately. And it has been 2 months and the voice is angry still. I think because I have claimed her body and she does not believe I can handle it.

"_Are you serious? You stole my body! You changed my room! You are working at Bloomingdales! Are you kidding me you disgusting slime?!"_ I cringed at the names it yelled at me.

"All I wanted was to have a life on this beautiful planet and fall in love and just be here!" I told the truth, but then again, I did not want to fall in love with the Souls or Seekers. I wanted to be with a human.

These 2 months have hindered me to do my job and I had to resign. I stopped seeing my Analyst, there were too many opinions made my head spin. I became a hermit crab. A loner; human's would call it. Oh how I was so lonely. I have not spoken to anyone for the past month. All I wanted to do was scream and yell and even turn to violence when Souls were too nice and the eyes of the Seekers looked evil and terrible. I visited the private libraries and all I did was read and in the evenings I would use a very long rope and tie it around my waist and tied the other end to the farthest light pole on the beach, and I would swim laps in the ocean and when the rope did not allow me to go any further, I would pull myself back to shore and I would do it again until my legs could not anymore. I felt that Natalia had an amazing athletic life and I felt I owed it to her at least.

Through the next weeks, I felt as if it was sibling rivalry, I wondered this when Natalia suddenly stopped yelling when I heard her voice in my head. And when she did speak she was sometimes curious about the way I worked and the way my thinking was.

"_What do I call you?"_

I was shocked at her question. "I…uh…I do not know, they call me Dancing Fin."

"_That's a weird name; um… yeah I'm not calling you that. Do you know any names that you like on Earth?"_

I think she is warming up to me? Maybe, I hope it is not a game she is playing.

"_How about Zoe, it comes for the meaning of Live or alive?"_

"That is by far the best name I have heard. Thank you for naming me!" I smiled and I think she smiled too.

I have been in this body for more than 6 months and the second month was quite bad because of Natalia and now that we are becoming better friends, where she only calls me Zoe and she has stopped completely with the terrible images and horrible names.

"Would you tell me about your life? I am fascinated with Humans."

"_Well, I used to have an amazing future in athletics; running, swimming, long-jump, high jump. Sports helped me though a lot of issues I had at home. Mom wouldn't let _" what was I doing? Is this a trick? Is she a secret Seeker?'_

"She would not let you… what?" I was confused at her abrupt pause.

"_Why do you want to know?" I played it smooth, maybe if I don't blow a gasket; then she'll be honest with me._

"I never felt like I belonged within my species if I am really honest. And I just feel Humans are amazing, and I wish I was a part of your species."

_I did not expect that. You know what, I am a friendly, kind person and I am friends with everyone, but why do I feel like I want to be friends with her. She seems really real. "I believe you, I was really angry at you for stealing me and taking everyone I love away. I just want to be with them… I really just want to be with them_"_

Who was the "them" she spoke about? Does she know where her other Humans are? The Healers were right, Natalia Alco knows something; but that is not going to give me a reason to betray her. I want to know where they are. I want them in my life.


	4. Chapter 4: Future Taken

Chapter 4

**Future taken**

_I was dancing to music in my room, a normal Friday night, the night before my training so I decided to skip the party that was happening at my best friend's house. My parents were out and they only would come home on Monday night so I had the entire weekend to myself; which means my boyfriend can spend it with me. I called him and he said all he had to do was pack a bag and he was at my house within 30 minutes. _

"_Hey babe, did you miss me?" I was so excited, I jumped into his arms and devoured his mouth, Charlie was always there for me and especially when I was home alone, he and I were in love since a long time ago, and it never changed. _

"_Babe what took you so long, I was getting so freaked when I couldn't hear you voice anymore. C'mon lets go to my room." I took his hand and led him upstairs to my room and shut the door. He immediately went to lie on the bed and started to undress that gorgeous body of his. I had to stop and stare; I bit my lip so I could keep this moment silent. He winked at me and gave me his slight, seductive smile and came to pull me towards him. I lifted my hands and he slowly pulled my blouse over my head. These were the nights I longed for, he was always so gentle. His kind eyes staring into my soul, his soft hands caressing my body and always reassuring me; he is perfect. I pushed him onto the bed and I must say I was the more aggressive one especially in bed. He's too amazing to be like that. I was wearing a skirt so I just pulled my panties down, and pulled his pants down. He pulled me into him and was on top of me in seconds. These were the nights I longed for._

_Tuesday came way too quickly but I wish it hadn't. Especially since I didn't know it was my last. I came downstairs to find two people who looked like my parents in the front room, I was happy to see them of course, 3 days without parental control, how awful. _

_But they weren't my parents, the were still, robot like and too kind to one another, usually my mom would tell my dad to take their bags upstairs, and my dad would ignore her and plop on the couch. Then my mom would huff and puff. But they did of course love each other; no doubt. I slowed on the stairs and just silently watched them. Everything was so wrong._

"_Where is this…? Natalia, she must be taken to the station and processed and someone should be inserted, before she sees us and becomes afraid. Dancing Flower, what are you thinking about?"_

"_Coral-white, I believe what I know from this man's memory; Natalia should be at her mate' Charlie."_

_I crept upstairs and slowly closed my door and dialed Charlie. He also sounded weird; he always used to answer so chipper, especially when I phoned. _

"_Natalia Alco, this is Charlie Hammond, what can I do for you?" I had to catch my breathe. This was all a bad dream. I stayed quite. I heard him speak; I think to someone else when he didn't hear me answer._

"_I believe Healer, Natalia is at her home, from what I can recall from Charlie's memories, she is always at her house at this time. What I can also recall is that she is volatile send Seekers." _

_That's all I needed to hear to know that I am in danger, I grabbed a floppy bag, and threw my wallet, my phone, and a few things; underwear, shorts, shirts, scarf, hat, sunglasses. Dammit, my passport is downstairs in the kitchen. I quickly went through my thoughts and tried to figure out a way to get it. I pulled on some shorts, and grabbed some sneakers. I wished a prayer and pulled my bag over my shoulders and I knew I had to stay out of their way. I moved towards the staircase and watched my no more father sit, extremely still and very straight watching the snow on the television. Luckily the sofas were facing away from the staircase, he or it wouldn't know. But I should have been watching the other one. She breathed out so terribly loud, she sounded like my mother; but wasn't. I panicked and jumped off the stairs and into her, not meaning to but smashing against her face. She fell and I once more, panicked and that's when the other whatever came at me, but they didn't look evil, they probably mirrored my expression. Terror, shock and panic; that's all I felt. It came up behind be but I had moves; I ducked and kicked it in the leg and ran to the cabinet while they were on the floor; and ripped my passport out of the bag it was in and ran out the back door. Leaving everything behind, leaving my life and my parents behind. _

_I don't know how many days went by, I was starved; my body has never felt like this. I had to drink from a nearby rock pool, it was delicious. It was dirty but I was so thirsty! I know for a fact, Charlie was nowhere I wanted to be, or couldn't be. I think it was 2 weeks after I escaped and I knew I wasn't safe, I was growing weaker by the second and I needed food. I decided to risk it, I needed to eat or I would die. Probably in a bush somewhere so I scanned my neighborhood. I broke a fence and crawled through, luckily there weren't any dogs. I slowly crept onto the patio and watched through the glass door, I saw no one, and so I opened the door slowly and looked around again before I crawled in. I crouched around the room and saw the fridge and just went for it. I opened it slowly and grabbed the granola bars, bread, and cheese. As soon as I felt better, I crawled back outside and outside the fence; and lay on the long glass breathing for air after over eating. I took over a dozen granola bars and a few other containers of foods. _

_Dawn came quickly when I was ambushed. I didn't even see it coming. They had injected me, and I began to weaken. I can't believe they got me. But not before they decided to break my arm. And something so wrong happened to my knee. But I couldn't nurse my wounds; I was already in a dark place. What were they going to do to me? I know what they usually do when they find a human, I've been on the run long enough to know what they did to humans. But if only they just kill me. _

_I thought I was in my body, but I couldn't do anything with it. I heard another voice speak for my mouth, and they were talking about my capture. LIES, this man whatever he is was LIEING! _


End file.
